Lametta
by Jasuun
Summary: Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die Weihnachten und unser aller Lieblings Pairing, im Harry Potter Universum, zum Inhalt hat SLASH HPDM


**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle/Jasuun. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

-

**Warnung:** Shônen Ai, Romanze, AU, dieser One-Shot ist bereits vor einem Jahr entstanden.

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

-

**Titel:** Lametta

-

**Kapitel:** 3 in 1

-

**Zusammenfassung:** „Weihnachten, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, große Halle und ein Streifen Lametta", und was verbindet diese Wörter? Natürlich mit Ausnahme davon, dass sie zum Großteil JKR gehören? Nun, mein Rechner, mein Bildschirm, meine Tastatur, meine Maus, meine Finger, mein krankes Gehirn und eine bescheuerte Idee von Professor Dumbledore.

-

-

-

-

_Kapitel 1_

-

Was hat sich dieser alte Kauz dabei wieder gedacht? Konnte er das überhaupt? Angefressen und stinksauer pfeffere ich meine Robe in eine der Ecken des Schlafsaales. Wieso ausgerechnet wir? Wieso ich? Wieso mit dem Gryffindor? Wieso Potter? Frustriert lasse ich mich rückwärts auf mein Bett fallen und sehe zu dem grünen Baldachin hoch. Nicht genug, dass ich Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts verbringen muss! Jetzt verdonnert mich dieser altersschwache Schulleiter auch noch dazu mit diesem verdammten Gryffindor, ich-habe-ein-Helden-und-Helfersyndrom-Potter, die Dekoration für das Weihnachtsessen in der großen Halle zu machen. Bisher haben das doch auch immer die Hauselfen gemacht. Warum ändert er das jetzt einfach? Es war doch perfekt, so wie es bisher war. Ich schließe meine Augen und würde am liebsten diesen Tag vergessen. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wird mir klar, dass ich zu spät kommen würde. Egal, dieser wichtigtuerische Gryffindor wird das schon machen. Schnell zieh ich mich um, wenn ich schon bei diesem Blödsinn mitmachen muss, dann wenigstens in Kleidung die bequemer ist, als die Schulroben. Ich laufe hoch zur großen Halle und bleibe an der letzten Ecke stehen. Er soll ja nicht bemerken, dass ich mich beeilt habe. Ich warte ab, bis sich mein Atem wieder beruhigt hat, denn er würde bestimmt die Chance dazu nutzen, um einen hämischen Kommentar, über mein zu spät kommen, abzulassen und da muss ich nicht auch noch außer Atem sein. Langsam und mit wohl bedachten Schritten durchschreite ich die breiten Flügeltüren und bleib überrascht stehen.

Potter war natürlich schon da und kniete vor dem großen Weihnachtsbaum. Er hat seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt und scheint etwas vor dem Baum zu suchen, oder hinzulegen? Ein paar der Äste streifen durch sein widerspenstiges Haar, am liebsten würde ich jetzt schreien oder knurren. Es hat den Anschein, als hätte er denselben Gedanken gehabt, wie ich, denn auch er hatte sich umgezogen. Zu meinem bedauern, muss ich gestehen, dass er einen sehr guten Geschmack hat. Zumindest, was die Kleidung anbelangt. Endlich steht Potter wieder auf und einige seiner widerspenstigen Haare verfangen sich in den Ästen. Er zieht seinen Kopf zurück um wahrscheinlich auf die Spitze des Baumes zu sehen, und das Licht der Kerzen verfängt sich in einem Streifen Lametta, dass wohl den Platz in seinem Haar nicht hergeben will. In meinem Bauch macht sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit und am liebsten würde ich mich auf ihn stürzen. Um mich etwas abzulenken, schaue ich mir an, was er eigentlich an hat und ich schaffe es gerade Mal so, nicht anerkennend zu pfeifen. Die schwarze Jeans umschmeichelt seine langen Beine und saß an seiner Hüfte etwas tief… zu tief. Das blaue Shirt scheint zwar schon etwas älter zu sein, da es am Saum ausgeleiert war. Als er sich etwas streckt, schiebt sich das Shirt etwas nach oben und ich kann den Ansatz von Muskeln erkennen. Wo hat er die denn her? Wie er wohl ohne… Ich ermahne mich selber, denn es ist unsinnig solche Gedanken zu haben. War ich da nicht schon vor längerer Zeit darauf gekommen? Ich sollte keinen Gedanken an Potter verschwenden, zumindest nicht solche.

Langsam gehe ich weiter und Potter scheint meine Schritte gehört zu haben, denn gerade eben dreht er sich zu mir um. Noch immer hatte er das Lametta im Haar. Es will wahrscheinlich nicht dort weg. Wer will das schon. Das Licht der Kerzen bricht sich wieder einmal in den silbernen Streifen. Ich vergrabe meine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er muss nicht bemerken, wie sehr sie zittern und wie gerne sie das Lametta entfernen würden. „Potter", ich legte so viel Verachtung wie nur möglich in dieses eine Wort. Ich wollte mich ihm gegenüber einfach nicht verraten. Was macht Potter? Der legt nur seinen Kopf schief und dreht sich um, um auf den kleinen Tisch zu zugehen, auf dem sich einige Kartons stapeln.

„Professor Dumbledore meinte, wir könnten das hier verwenden", täusche ich mich, oder klang seine Stimme nur in meinen Ohren so nervös, oder war er es? Da fällt mir ein: Hat man dir eigentlich kein Benehmen beigebracht? Wenn man gegrüßt wird, grüßt man für normal zurück. Ich geh mit dem Vorsatz zu ihm rüber, etwas in diese Richtung zu sagen, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, dass ich es nicht schaffen werde. Ob ihm wohl aufgefallen ist, dass ich schon seit längerem in seiner Gegenwart nicht mehr so schlagkräftig bin, wie die Jahre zuvor? Eher nicht. Ich stehe hinter ihm und wieder habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich sehe über seine Schultern in einen der Kartons. Ich merke, wie Potters Körper leicht zusammenzuckt. Warum eigentlich? So unangenehm kann meine Gegenwart und Nähe auch wieder nicht sein, oder? Ich sehe überrascht meiner Hand zu, wie sie in einen der Kartons langt und sich meine Finger um eine Girlande mit roten Plastikäpfeln schließen. Unsere Körper streifen sich etwas. Es ist nur eine sanfte, kaum wahrnehmbare Berührung und doch reicht sie aus, um mich wieder daran zu erinnern, warum ich den Schulleiter für diesen Vorschlag hasse. Ich muss raus aus der Halle. Weg von hier. Weg von ihm, bevor ich meinen Verstand ganz verliere. Meine Augen weiten sich und ich lache mental auf, denn meine Hand scheint nicht mit dem Befehl meines Verstandes einverstanden zu sein, da diese gerade in Potters Haar greift und von dort das Lametta herausholt. Potter dreht sich einfach um. Warum macht er das? Meine Hand verharrt noch immer auf seinem Kopf. Zwischen meinen Fingern schmiegt sich das silberne Lametta an meine Haut. In der anderen halte ich noch immer die Girlande. Er ist mir so nah. Ich bräuchte mich nur etwas vorlehnen um ihn… NEIN! Endlich reagiert mein Körper auf den Befehl meines Gehirns. Ich wirble herum, lass die Girlande fallen und verlasse so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich die große Halle. Ich weiß, dass es Flucht ist, aber ich kann nicht anders.

Nach drei oder vier Ecken, ich weiß es nicht mehr genau, bleibe ich endlich stehen und lehne meine Stirn an den kühlen Stein. Meine rechte Faust saust auf die Wand zu, stoppt aber kurz bevor sie sie berühren kann. Ein Glitzern war mir aufgefallen und als ich verwundert die Faust öffne, liegt da das Lametta aus Potters Haar. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Gesichtszüge. Eigentlich sollte ich es in der Luft zerreißen, denn Potter sollte mir gehören. Nur ich sollte ihn berühren und nicht dieses Lametta. Es sollten meine Finger sein, die durch sein Haar und über seinen Körper streichen, doch stattdessen steh ich hier und himmle einen Streifen Silberlametta an, weil es in seinem Haar war. Sanft schließe ich meine Hand wieder um das Lametta. Ich darf es nicht verlieren. Langsam gehe ich in den fast leeren Slytherin Kerker zurück. Es waren nur sehr wenige in Hogwarts geblieben und die werden bestimmt noch nicht da sein. Das heißt dann wohl für mich, dass ich so gut wie alleine sein werde. Nur ich und das Lametta und meine Gedanken an Potter.

-

_Kapitel 2_

-

Ich liege auf meinem Bett und starre in den roten Stoffhimmel über mir. Warum habe ich schon wieder gelogen? Für Malfoy! Ich lege eine Hand auf meinen Bauch, denn dieser stülpte sich gerade um, als ich an Malfoys Blick denken musste und an dessen Abgang. War es der Blick? Habe ich dafür gelogen? Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, wir hätten die Halle gemeinsam dekoriert, wird er mich dafür noch einmal so ansehen? Ich wünsche es mir so sehr, aber es wird mit Sicherheit nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und hole ein Foto aus meinem Nachtschrank. Er wird mich dafür umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ein Bild von ihm anhimmle. Das ich manchmal nachts aufwache und danach Stunden damit verbringe, das Bild von ihm anzustarren. Es wurde hier in Hogwarts aufgenommen, an dem Tag, an dem Dumbledore den Schülern gesagt hatte, dass Voldemort tot ist. Ich war damals aus verständlichen Gründen nicht da, deshalb kann ich nur vermuten, dass es Colin war, der das Bild aufgenommen hat. Ich wäre gerne hier gewesen, schon aus dem einfach Grund heraus, dass ich dieses Lächeln gerne in Natura auf deinem Gesicht gesehen hätte. So bleibt mir leider nur das Bild. Mein Daumen streichelt über deine Wange. Ich muss lachen, als ich daran denke, mit was für einer entsetzten Stimme mir Ron am nächsten Tag, von deinem Lächeln erzählt hatte. Ich glaube, er kann es selbst heute noch nicht richtig fassen, dass du damals einer von den Slytherin warst, der sich über den Fall Voldemorts gefreut hatte. Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr. Ich sollte mich beeilen, ansonsten komme ich noch zu spät zum Essen. Ich stecke das Bild zurück in die Schublade und rappel mich auf, muss ich doch noch dafür sorgen, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt, dass wir die Halle gemeinsam geschmückt haben. Dumbledore muss nicht wissen, dass ich gelogen habe.

Kurz überlege ich, ob ich mir etwas anderes anziehen sollte, aber wofür? Es fällt so wieso niemandem auf. Beim Hinauslaufen, schnappe ich mir noch meine Schulrobe, da man nie wissen konnte, ob man sie vielleicht noch brauchte. Die restlichen Gryffindors waren wohl schon alle unten, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum gähnte nur so vor Leere. Ich zwänge mich durch das Portraitloch und laufe weiter. Auf der Treppe überspringe ich die Trickstufen und weiter geht es. Die Robe halte ich noch immer in der Hand, ich sollte sie endlich anziehen. Während des Laufens versuche ich mir die Robe anzuziehen. Nur leider verheddern sich meine Beine mit dem Stoff und ich muss mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass ich die letzten Stufen hinunterfallen werde, anstatt sie zu gehen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und warte auf den harten Aufprall auf dem Boden, aber das einzige, was ich tatsächlich spüre, sind starke Arme, die sich um meinen Körper legen.

Ich warte darauf, dass meine Stimme schmerzhaft aufschreit, stattdessen höre ich einen kräftigen Herschlag.

Ich warte darauf, dass ich den kalten Steinfußboden an meiner Haut fühle, stattdessen fühle ich seidenweiche Haut.

Ich warte darauf, dass der Geruch nach modrigem Stein in meine Nase steigt, stattdessen erreicht mich der Geruch nach Zitronen.

Meine Finger haben sich in eine Schulter verkrallt und durch den Stoff konnte ich Muskeln spüren. Bestimmt waren sie sehr ansehnlich, zumindest schließe ich das daraus, wie sie sich anfühlen. Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf, um mich bei demjenigen zu bedanken, der mich aufgefangen hat. Überrascht weiten sich meine Augen, als ich in dieses unvergleichliche Grau sehe. Mein Herz fängt schneller an zu schlagen. Es springt fast aus meinem Körper. Ob er es spürt? Über meinen Rücken läuft eine Gänsehaut, als mir bewusst wird, dass seine Hand meine Haut berührt. So fühlt es sich also an ihn an meinem Körper zu spüren, seinen Körper zu spüren. Ich weiß, ich sollte zurückgehen, sollte Abstand gewinnen, aber ich kann nicht, ich komme nicht los. Sein Blick … sein Blick schweift über mein Gesicht. Was er wohl denkt? Lautes Lachen erklingt aus der großen Halle und sorgt so dafür, dass uns beiden klar wird, wie wir überhaupt da stehen. Nur sehr widerwillig kann ich mich von seinem Körper trennen. Beschämt darüber, dass ich mich so gehen habe lassen, drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Schnell ziehe ich mir meine Robe über, denn er braucht nicht zu wissen, wie mein Körper auf den seinigen reagiert und gehe an ihm vorbei. Als ich mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe bin, flüstere ich noch schnell: „Dumbledore glaubt, dass wir die Halle gemeinsam gemacht haben." Ich kann nicht sehen, wie er reagiert, weil ich schon beinahe fluchtartig in die große Halle stürme.

-

_Kapitel 3_

-

Ich starre auf meine Hände, die Hände, die gerade noch auf seinem Körper gelegen haben. Ich kann es nicht fassen, wie perfekt sein Körper sich an meinem angefühlt hat. Wie warm seine Haut unter meinen Fingern gebrannt hat. Ich werde meine Hände nie wieder waschen. Ich rieche an ihnen, noch immer haftet der Geruch nach Mango an ihnen. Tief atme ich ein, da ich diesen Geruch nie wieder vergessen will. Ich will nicht vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hat ihn an meinem Körper zu spüren. Ruckartig hebe ich den Kopf, als ich wieder ein Lachen vernehme, ich sollte endlich in die Halle gehen. Als ich die großen Flügeltüren durchschreite, bleibe ich einen kurzen Moment lang überrascht stehen. Harry hatte ein kleines Wunder erschaffen. So schön wie dieses Jahr war die Halle bisher noch nie geschmückt worden. Oder fällt es mir nur dieses Jahr auf? Und er teilt das Lob dafür mit mir? Warum? Er hätte nur ein einziges Wort zu Dumbledore sagen müssen und ich hätte Ärger bekommen aus dem mir nicht einmal Snape hätte helfen können. Die Halle ist wunderschön, genau so wie Harry. Anscheinend sitzen wir alle wieder an einem Tisch, denn die vier Haustische waren verschwunden und statt ihnen stand mitten in der großen Halle ein riesig großer, runder Tisch. Mein Blick schweift über die Anwesenden. Ich war der Letzte und es war nur noch ein Platz frei. Äußerlich ließ ich mir nichts anmerken, dafür heulte in meinem Inneren ein Wolf auf. Es war wirklich Weihnachten und ich bekam gerade in diesem Augenblick mein Geschenk. Ich bin derjenige, der neben Harry sitzen darf. Ich spüre, wie meine Knie schlottern, als ich mich mit meiner üblichen Maske neben ihn setze. Am liebsten würde ich ihn gerne an mich reißen und ihn hier und jetzt besinnungslos knutschen, aber ich bin ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin. So etwas macht man in meiner Position nicht.

Zu meinem Glück verlief das Essen ruhig und niemand der Anwesenden benahm sich daneben, was mich bei so einem Haufen doch sehr wunderte. Als sich Dumbledore erhob und zu sprechen anfing, erwartete ich schon dass Schlimmste, aber da war plötzlich eine Hand an meinem Oberschenkel und hielt mich davon ab, irgendeine andere Reaktion zu zeigen, als Überraschung. Leider führte das auch dazu, dass ich mich nicht auf den alten Sack vor mir konzentrieren konnte und somit hörte ich auch nicht, was dieser sagte. Erst als vor meiner Nase ein längliches Paket liegen blieb, wusste ich um was es ging. Wie jedes Jahr hatten einige Schüler ihre Päckchen unter dem großen Weihnachtsbaum hier in der Halle gelegt. Die meisten von denen trauten sich nicht, diese Geschenke persönlich zu übergeben. Warum? Ganz einfach, weil es meist Häuser übergreifend war. Die Frage, die sich jetzt mir stellte, war, wer mir Etwas schenken würde, der nicht in Slytherin war? Leicht hebe ich meine Schultern an, ein kurzer Blick nach rechts und nach links sagt mir, dass Potter nichts bekommen hatte. Wie auch? Sein Geschenk lag noch immer in meinem Koffer. Ich habe mich nicht getraut es auch unter den Baum zu legen. Mit zittrigen Fingern löse ich das violette Geschenkpapier. Überrascht weiten sich meine Augen. Da hatte jemand einen sehr erlesenen Geschmack. Sanft lasse ich die Straußenfeder durch meine Finger gleiten. Die Spitze war in Silber gehalten und ich war mir sehr sicher darüber, dass ich damit sehr gut schreiben werde. Mir gegenüber holt eine Gryffindor zischend Luft und als ich den Kopf hob und sie ansah, bemerke ich, dass ihr Blick zwischen meiner Feder und Potter hin und her wanderte. Was hatte das wieder zu bedeuten? Potter ist der erste, der aus der Halle verschwindet, zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors. Kurz darauf gehe auch ich. Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden von wem die Feder ist, denn es lag auch kein Zettel bei dem Geschenk.

Flüsternde Stimmen bringen mich dazu, dass ich nicht gleich wieder in die Kerker verschwinde. Leise schleiche ich mich an und luge um die Ecke. Das erste, was ich sehen kann, ist die Gryffindor, die beim Essen auf meine Feder gestarrt hat. Ihr gegenüber steht Potter, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Mein Blick schweift über seinen Körper und bleibt kurz an seinem wirklich knackigen Hintern hängen. Ich muss lächeln. Zu meinem Glück hatte er seine Robe wieder ausgezogen, die jetzt über seinen Schultern lag. Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf um die Gedanken, die sich darin festsetzen wollten, zu vertreiben. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um gerade darüber nachzudenken.

„Das war doch deine Feder, die Malfoy, vorhin ausgepackt hat", meinte sie gerade zu Potter. „Warum schenkst du ihm deine Feder?"

„Wer sagt, dass es meine war? Es gibt mehrere davon."

„Ich hab sie doch erst gestern bei dir gesehen und so oft gibt es diese Art doch gar nicht. Dafür sind sie viel zu teuer und die Anschaffung ist auch nicht gerade leicht."

„Einmal davon abgesehen, dass du mir nachspionierst, geht es dich absolut nichts an, ob ich Malfoy etwas schenke oder nicht. Also lass mich in Ruhe."

Ja, zeig es ihr Potter. Lass dir von dem Flittchen nichts sagen, denke ich mir und innerlich juble ich. Die Feder ist also von ihm. Er hat mir etwas geschenkt. Ich sollte mein Geschenk für ihn holen und es ihm geben. Ich hoffe nur, dass er es auch annehmen wird. Anscheinend muss ich von dem Gespräch etwas überhört haben, denn als ich mich das nächste Mal auf die beiden Gryffindors konzentriere, ist Potter nicht mehr da. Nur noch die Gryffindor stand dort und selbst die machte sich gerade stampfend auf den Weg. Langsam lasse ich mich an der Wand hinabgleiten. Wie soll ich Potter mein Geschenk geben? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und es ihm in die Hand drücken? Obwohl, da fällt mir ein, es war doch seine Hand, die auf meinem Knie gelegen hatte. Vielleicht würde er es doch annehmen und mich nicht vor allen anderen zum Idioten machen? Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, da es nichts bringt, wenn ich noch weiter darüber nachdenke. Ich weiß doch, dass es nichts bringt. Ich dachte diese Gedanken doch schon so oft. Schnell stand ich wieder auf, nicht dass mich womöglich noch jemand hier sah. Endlich kann ich mich in meinem Zimmer auf das Bett fallen lassen. Wie von alleine greift meine Hand zu meinem Nachtkästchen und holt von dort das Lametta. Langsam lasse ich es durch meine Finger gleiten. Ich kann spüren, wie sich die anfängliche Kälte verflüchtigt und das Lametta durch meinen Körper sich erwärmt. Ob Potter auch die Kälte, die ich manchmal in meinem inneren spüre, vertreiben könnte? Frustriert darüber, dass ich schon wieder diesen Gedanken habe, stehe ich auf und krame in meinem Kasten nach dem kleinen Päckchen, dass ich dort versteckt habe. Liebevoll streichen meine Finger über das Papier. Ich habe es sogar eigenhändig eingepackt und keinen Zauber dafür verwand. Ob er es zu schätzen wüsste?

„Ich werde es riskieren", höre ich mich murmeln. Ich mache mich auf die Suche nach dem Gryffindor. Noch immer habe ich das Lametta in der Hand und in der anderen das Geschenk. Nach einer Stunde gebe ich es auf. Wahrscheinlich war er in seinem Turm und sitzt dort vor dem Kamin und lässt sich von den Flammen wärmen. Mir fällt auf, dass ich noch etwas Zeit bis zur Sperrstunde habe und die werde ich dazu benutzen, um noch etwas vor das Schlosstor zu gehen. Ich schiebe die Tür auf und zwänge mich durch den Spalt. Ein leichter Wind weht mir um die Ohren und zerrt etwas an meinem Haar. Es schneit und die Schneeflocken bleiben an mir hängen. Es ist schade, dass ich ihn nicht gefunden habe, jetzt, wo ich endlich den Mut dazu gefunden hatte, ihm mein Geschenk zu geben. Der Wind reißt mir das Lametta aus der Hand und weht es von mir weg. Überrascht schreie ich auf und laufe hinterher. Es gehört mir! Die Schneeflocken fallen mir ins Gesicht und eines war so frech mir genau ins Auge zu fallen. Ich schließe sie kurz und merke so nicht, dass das Lametta an einer schwarzen Robe hängen geblieben ist. Ich achte nicht mehr auf meine Schritte. Erst, als es zu spät war, öffnete ich wieder meine Augen. Es muss komisch aussehen, wie ich mit meinen Händen versuche zu verhindern, dass ich auf meinen Allerwertesten falle. Da sind plötzlich Arme, die versuchen mir zu helfen, aber mein Körper entschied sich dazu, doch hinzufallen. Ein Keuchen verlässt meinen Mund, als ich den kalten Boden in meinem Rücken spüre und kurz darauf etwas Weiches auf meiner Brust. Gequält öffne ich meine Augen, doch das einzige, was ich im ersten Moment sehe, sind schwarze Haare. Schwarze verwuschelte Haare, verbessere ich mich in Gedanken. Potter! Langsam hebt der andere seinen Kopf und ich kann erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Potter war. Er nuschelte ein „'Tschuldigung", und wollte sich aufrappeln, aber es sind meine Hände, die ihn daran hindern. Überrascht sieht er mich an. Diese Augen gehören verboten war mein erster Gedanke, aber damit verabschiedete sich auch schon der letzte Rest meines rationalen Gedankengutes. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber meine rechte Hand lag auf einmal in seinem Nacken und zog sein Gesicht näher an meines. Kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen das erste Mal berühren, stoppt meine Hand kurz. „Frohe Weihnachten, Potter!", flüstere ich und meine Lippen berühren seine. Vergessen war das Lametta, dem ich diesen Kuss zu verdanken hatte und das Geschenk konnte ich ihm auch später geben.

-

-

**Fin **

-

-

-

Ich wünsche euch allen, eine wunderschönes Adventzeit und frohe Weihnachten.

Eure Jasuun


End file.
